On portable weapons, for example, there is a need for grips which can be folded out in order to give the marksman better control over the weapon when firing. In this context, grips should not be mounted so that they are folded out permanently, since this makes it difficult to transport the weapon and increases the risks of the weapon being damaged or the marksman being injured during transportation. A known weapon design presently on the market has a foldable grip with a hinge which is in accordance with conventional hinge principles. For certain applications, however, this type of grip is clumsy and imprecise.